


How Lupercalia Should've Ended

by Anim3Addict



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Loss of Virginity, POV Third Person, Sex, Slow kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:15:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28382310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anim3Addict/pseuds/Anim3Addict
Summary: Chapter fourteen: “Lupercalia” but with a different ending for my Nabrina stans.
Relationships: Nicholas Scratch/Sabrina Spellman
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	How Lupercalia Should've Ended

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy the Fanfic.

"When the music stops, take a seat on the warlock closest to you," Ambrose called out before starting to play the violin. The witches danced around the warlocks and Nick's eyes followed Sabrina. He suddenly sneezed and the music stopped. Around them, witches sat on their respective warlocks. As Sabrina was about to do the same, Dorcas pushed her out of the way and sat on Nick. "Oh sorry, Sabrina." She wasn't.  
There was quiet laughter around to room as Sabrina walked around the group looking for an unpaired warlock. Dorcas watched her, laughing louder than all the rest. Sabrina finally found someone and sat on his lap smiling. They turned to look at Dorcas and to her surprise, it was Nick. So who was she sitting on? "Melvin?" "Nick gave me a hundred bucks to wear a glamour. He thought you might try something like this." Nick looked at Sabrina and they laughed. Dorcas glared at them.

"Witches. Warlocks. Congratulations, you have been matched." Ambrose called out. "Tonight you and your paramour shall go into the woods and re-enact the Courting. What that means is each couple shall go into the woods and disrobe and anoint themselves and lie under this blessed Lupercalian moon, absorbing the potency of the goddess Selene Herself. Abstinence is encouraged-" All the students groaned. "-In anticipation of the powerful release the concludes Lupercalia." Ambrose continued. "However, should couples be moved to unite, well, I'm sure the Dark Lord would not oppose." The students laughed.  
Prudence walked around handing out baskets. "The milk and blood are for the purification. The oysters and figs are for fertility and virility." She stood in front of Sabrina. "The cherries are for popping."  
Blackwood spoke. "A word or two of caution. Each couple must stay together the entire night. And above all, do not stray from the path. All manner of lust-filled creatures stalk the woods during Lupercalia. Now with the Dark Lords blessing, let the Courting begin."  
Ambrose blew the rams horn and the horny teenagers ran off to the woods together.

Sabrina unpacked the basket. "Nervous?" Nick asked. "Maybe a little bit." "About what in particular?" "Everything. I mean we're not even officially boyfriend and girlfriend, yet tomorrow we have to take part in some crazy bacchanal." Nick laughed. "Well if it makes you feel any better, I'm terrified." "Yeah right. I caught you in the attic with my cousin having an orgy." "Okay, that was different." "In what way?" "I think it has to do with the fact that I've never been with a mortal before. Not even a half-mortal. You're pretty special Spellman. I don't wanna mess things up with you." Sabrina smiled and leaned in to kiss him.  
The pair had disrobed and were performing the unholy ritual. Sabrina dragged the bloody knife along Nick's forehead. "By Lilith's blood." Nick did the same. "By Lucifer's love. And don't forget to laugh. You have to be laughing while you smear the blood off with milk." He said as he did so. Sabrina began to laugh. "Well, it's ridiculous." "Hey. When in Rome." "Now what?" Sabrina asked. "We lay side by side, soaking up the moon." And they did. "How long do we do this for?" "All night long. Till dawn." "That sounds amazing."  
But they were interrupted by a growling. "A wolf? Definitely." The pair got dressed and went back to Sabrina's house.  
  
"Crazy idea. But what if we take a break from the woods and the rituals and all the howling of Lupercalia and just observe mortal Valentines Day instead?" Nick suggested. "I mean, won't you be disappointed if you don't get to do….certain things?" "No," he answered smiling. "There'll be another Lupercalia next year." "Oh so you still think we'll still be together next year?" she asked defiantly. "I hope so. If you weren't at the Academy, what would you be doing for V-Day?" She thought about it. "I don't know. There's usually dance at Baxter High." "Perfect.” He kissed her and walked away.  
Nick walked into the house a couple of hours later. "Nice tux," Ambrose remarked. "So you're taking a break for Lupercalia too?" "I'm, er, saving up my juices for the Hunt."  
Sabrina walked down the stairs in a beautiful red dress. "I asked Ambrose if he wanted to join us, but he already said no." "Sabrina you look stunning. I mean seriously, I'm stunned,” Nick said, starry eyed. Sabrina smiled, linked arms with him and they went to the dance.  
"Welcome to Baxter High. Not quite as magical as the Academy." "Are you kidding me? Being here with you, getting to see this other side of you, it's more magical than anything at the Academy. May I have this dance, Milady," he said offering his hand and bowing. Sabrina took it. "You most certainly may." And they took off unto the dance floor. They spent hours dancing.  
As they were slow dancing, Nick asked: "What are you thinking about?" "Wanna see the rest of the school?" "Are you asking me to sneak off with you to somewhere private?" She nodded. "Lead the way, Spellman." They crossed the dance floor, down the hall and into the library. The two were seated on the couch facing the fire, kissing. "It's a lot cozier than the library at the Academy." "Isn't it though?" They went back to kissing. Suddenly there was a low growling coming from behind a shelf of books, paired with bright yellow eyes.  
They broke the kiss. "Nick, did you hear that?" They turned to face the bookshelf. "Sabrina." Nick got up and walked towards the shelf. A werewolf peered out from behind it. "Run!" He yelled and they ran out of the room. "Vobis non transeat." Nick cast a spell locking the library doors. Sabrina turned to him. "Nick, what the hell is that?" "Amalia, please listen to me," he said towards the door. "Wait you know what that is?" "I do. Long story. Tell you as soon as I banish her. Ergo draco maledicte ego invoco, tollere lux in carne haec nocte." Amalia howled as she left. "Ms. Spellman." The two turned around to face Ms. Wardwell. "Mr. Scratch I presume. May I see you in my office?" In Ms. Wardell's office, Nick was pacing. "It's complicated. I was hoping it wasn't her, but it is." "Nick, how do you know the werewolf?" Nick stopped pacing and turned to look at Sabrina. "She's um…She's my familiar. Her name is Amalia. She was given to me at birth. When my family died, she was the only real family I had left." "What happened to her?" "When I started at the Academy and couldn't bring her with me, she just started showing up everywhere. At the dorm, in class, at Dorian's. Everywhere I looked I saw her yellow eyes in the shadows just watching me. And when I started going on dates she got jealous. Like scary jealous." "Well wolves are territorial animals," Ms. Wardwell added. "But this was to the point of obsession. I mean Amalia wouldn't let anyone get close to me. So I banished her. Years ago. To the dark forest at the base of the Mountains of Madness." "Well, that's on another continent, Nick. How and why is she back?" Sabrina asked. "I've had girlfriends before, and Amalia's never shown up, but maybe," Nick tried to make sense out of the situation. "Maybe she feels our connection. Sabrina." "My former High Priest at the Church of Shadows once had a familiar. A cougar. She mauled the High Priest's wife and baby so badly there was really nothing left of them to bury. The familiar was infected you see. Rabid with jealousy. Unfortunately, there is only one solution. Forgive my cavalier language Mr. Scratch but you have to put that bitch down." Sabrina and Nick went into the woods. He was carrying an ax and an empty duffel bag. "Nick," Sabrina looked at him, "are you sure you don't want me to come with you?" "No. I need to do this alone." Sabrina walked in front of him and gave him a kiss. Then she cast a protection spell on him. "Qui affect protego, mixtisque iubas serpentibus et posteris meis stirpique." Nick walked, alone, off into the foggy woods.  
He returned with the ax dripping blood. " Nicholas." He pulled out Amalia's bloody heart from the duffel, then fell to his knees in front of Sabrina. She did the same. "I'm so sorry Nick." "Ms. Wardwell was right. Amalia was insane with rage and jealousy. She would've done anything to keep us apart, including hurting you. And I couldn't let that happen." "You killed her for me?" "So we could be together. Tonight, for the last night of Lupercalia I want it to be just us Sabrina, far away from the others. After the Hunt begins, meet me at the mossy stump. There's nothing to be afraid of now. We can stray from the path." She reached up and cupped his face. "I’d love that.” "Hurry sisters," Prudence said, as Sabrina was adjusting her stockings. “It's time to assemble outside. A fruitful hunt to us all,” she said as she bagan walking out with her sisters flanked at either side. “Are you coming, Sabrina?" "I still need to take my berries of phylaxis. Go ahead. I'll catch up." Prudence nodded and the Wierd Sisters walked out of the dormitory. Sabrina got out her candles and astral projected into Roz's kitchen. "It's the final night of this festival. The Lupercalia. Long story short, I might be losing my virginity tonight." Roz looked stunned. "Okay. Well with whom?" "The guy I was telling you about." "Okay but hanging out is one thing, having sex, that's next level 'Brina. Are you ready? "I'm not sure. I'm nervous. How did you know when you were ready?" "When I lost my virginity to Jordan Bixby at Bible camp, I was super scared. I didn't know what I was doing. Just that I really liked him. And then we were alone, and I remember this sensation, like a tingling up my spine. And even though I was scared my body just sort of took over and knew what to do. You like this Nick guy, huh?" "He's great. He's really great." "Let me ask you, do you trust him?" "Yeah, I do." "And he's not pressuring you?" "No definitely not." "'Brina, you'll know if you're ready. You'll look at Nick and you'll know." Then Sabrina left after a quick conversation about Harvey. "And you'll call me tomorrow, no matter what?" "I will, I promise.” "Welcome to the final night of the Lupercalia. Hoods hunt wolves, Witches hunt warlocks. The outcome of the Hunt shall determine the year ahead. Will it be bountiful or barren? Fruitful or fallow? Tonight we hunt and are hunted releasing our blessed magicks into the night. Warlocks are you ready?" Ambrose asked. The guys howled in their white wolf hides. Ambrose blew a long low note on the ram's horn. The warlocks ran off into the woods. "And witches are you ready?" The girls howled in their blood red hoods. Ambrose blew the ram's horn again and the girls ran into the woods. Sabrina ran straight for the mossy stump.  
Around him, warlocks were getting caught and pinned down by the witches, but Nick went straight for the mossy stump. Until he got caught off by Dorcas. "No fair sneaking off with the half-breed, not until I've had my turn." She jumped him and kissed him. Sabrina was waiting at the mossy stump. She heard a low howling and rustling in the bushes. "Nick?" Branches snapped and out walked...Nicholas. "'Sup Spellman," Nick said with a grin on his face. She ran to him. "Don't scare me like that Nick!" He picked her up and spun her around, kissing her. When he let go, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down for another kiss. He pulled away from her and looked into her eyes. "Are you sure about this?" Sabrina nodded. He cupped her cheek and leaned into her for a kiss. She unknotted his wolf hide and Nick laid down unto it. He pulled Sabrina down on top of him. He took off her hood and she stood up.  
She pulled off the straps of her gown and it fell to reveal Sabrina's naked body. She bent over to pull off her socks. She stood back upright and looked at Nick. He was staring at her, scanning her body, his boxers becoming increasingly uncomfortable. "You're beautiful." Sabrina blushed. Nick stood up and pulled off his boxers then walked up to Sabrina. He reached out to her and lightly brushed his fingers along her skin. Sabrina hummed. He took her hands and pulled her backward until he was standing on the wolf hide. He turned and lowered Sabrina unto it. Then he was on top of her and kissing her. He kissed her neck, then her shoulder, then her chest and her breasts, one at a time. He continued down her body, leaving light kisses on her stomach, and down to her womanhood. Sabrina moaned loudly. "Nick!" He licked her clit until her juices started to flow out of her. Sabrina was moaning uncontrollably at this point. He coated his fingers in her juices and slowly slipped one finger into her. She grunted in pain but it slowly turned into pleasure. When he heard her moaning again, he slipped another finger into her and curled his fingers inside her so they were touching her walls. Nick slipped a third finger into Sabrina, brushing her cervix. Sabrina screamed in ecstasy. Nick started pumping his fingers inside her. "Nick!" she started chanting. He started moving faster and used his thumb to rub her clit. He continued to speed up his movements until Sabrina was trembling. He watched as he brought her to her release. When she came down from her high, Sabrina sat up and looked at Nick. He took his fingers out of her and licked them. Sabrina watched him, still panting. "You good Spellman?" "Yeah, I'm good." She reached out to him. "That was," she took a second to catch her breath, "amazing," she said finally. They leaned into each other for a kiss. They broke the kiss and their foreheads were touching. "You ready?" he asked. "Yeah, I am," Sabrina said smiling. Nick positioned his cock at her entrance. He slowly pushed into her and Sabrina winced. Nick waited for her to adjust. When she nodded and he slowly pushed into her until he reached the barrier that was her virginity. Sabrina winced as Nick broke her hymen. Then he was buried to the hilt. He slowly started to move in her, slowly at first and then quicker as she got used to the size of him. She moaned uncontrollably. He sped up in her until Sabrina came. He pulled out of her and rolled unto his side.  
"Hey, you ok?" Nick asked. Sabrina was still calming down. After a moment, she nodded. "yeah, I'm okay." Nick smiled as Sabrina snuggled up closer to him, her head in his neck. He looked up at the Lupercalian night as they both nodded off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the fanfic. I love the original ending of the episode. It’s such an important step in the Nabrina relationship. But I was also frustrated. Something always gets in the way. So yes I wrote this.


End file.
